kissfandomcom-20200222-history
Alive II
Alive II is a 1977 live album from KISS. It is the group's eighth album and second live album. RIAA: 4x Platinum Track listing #"Detroit Rock City" (Paul Stanley, Bob Ezrin) – 3:58 #*''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' #"King of the Night Time World" (Stanley, Ezrin, Kim Fowley, Mark Anthony) – 3:06 #*''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA August 25–28, 1977'' #"Ladies Room" (Gene Simmons) – 3:11 #*''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' #"Makin' Love" (Stanley, Sean Delaney) – 3:13 #*''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' #"Love Gun" (Stanley) – 3:34 #*''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' 6. "Calling Dr. Love" (Simmons) – 3:32 *''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' 7. "Christine Sixteen" (Simmons) – 2:45 *''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' 8. "Shock Me" (Ace Frehley) – 5:51 *''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' 9. "Hard Luck Woman" (Stanley) – 3:06 *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, New York City, NY, September 1977'' 10. "Tomorrow and Tonight" (Stanley) – 3:20 *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' 11. "I Stole Your Love" (Stanley) – 3:36 *''Recorded at soundcheck, The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–26, 1977'' 12. "Beth" (Peter Criss, Ezrin, Stan Penridge) – 2:24 *''Recorded at Budokan Hall, Tokyo, Japan, April 2, 1977'' 13. "God of Thunder" (Stanley) – 5:16 *''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA August 25–28, 1977'' 14. "I Want You" (Stanley) – 4:14 *''Recorded at Budokan Hall, Tokyo, Japan, April 2, 1977'' 15. "Shout It Out Loud" (Stanley, Simmons, Ezrin) – 3:37 *''Recorded at The Forum, Los Angeles, CA, August 25–28, 1977'' (New studio tracks) 16. "All American Man" (Stanley, Sean Delaney) – 3:13 (Lead vocals - Paul Stanley) *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' 17. "Rockin' in the U.S.A." (Simmons) – 2:44 (Lead vocals - Gene Simmons) *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' 18. "Larger Than Life" (Simmons) – 3:55 (Lead vocals - Gene Simmons) *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' 19. "Rocket Ride" (Frehley, Delaney) – 4:07 (Lead vocals - Ace Frehley) *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' 20. "Anyway You Want It" (Dave Clark) – 2:33 (Lead vocals - Paul Stanley) *''Recorded at the Capital Theatre, Passaic, NJ and Electric Lady Studios, NYC, NY, September 1977'' Personnel *Paul Stanley - rhythm guitar, lead vocals *Gene Simmons - bass, rhythm guitar on "Larger Than Life", lead vocals *Ace Frehley - lead guitar, bass on "Rocket Ride", vocals *Peter Criss - drums, vocals with *Bob Kulick - lead guitar on "All American Man", "Rockin' in the U.S.A.", and "Larger Than Life" *Ed Balandas - The Introduction "Voice" Category:Live Albums Category:Albums